Brahm and Treat's 2014 Christmas
Transcript Christmas Shopping Nicole: "Who's ready to go Christmas shopping to the mall?" Kayla/Orla: "I am!" Haidyn/Skyla: "Me too!" Nicole: "Brahm, Treat, are you boys coming?" Robert: "Boys, let's hop in the car!" Birou-Jennings Family arrive at the mall to do some Christmas Shopping and Treat run off to the toystore Nicole: "Brahm, Treat. Come over here right now!" Treat: "So long, sucker!" (blows raspberry) Nicole: "I said, come over here!" December 22 Robert: "Who's ready to go to grandma's house for Christmas?" Orla/Haidyn: "Me!" family arrives at Grandma Mary-Ellen Birou's house December 23 Robert: "Who wants to help decorate the tree?" Kayla/Orla: "Me!" Haidyn/Skyla: "Me!" Grandma Birou: "Hey, where did all the fudge go? It's all gone!" Birou shows everyone an empty plate of fudge Christmas Eve Nicole: "Who wants to help me make Christmas cookies?" enters the kitchen with her Christmas stocking, followed by Skyla, Kayla and Haidyn with theirs Orla: "Mom, someone cut a hole at the toe of my Christmas stocking!" Skyla: "Mine too!" Kayla: "Mine has a hole in it!" Haidyn: "Look at my Christmas stocking! Someone cut a hole in it, mom!" Nicole: "I wonder who did it?" Madeleine, Catherine, Nicholas and Melody come rushing in with their Christmas stockings Bianca/Catherine/Madeleine/Melody/Nicolas: "Aunty Nicole! Aunty Nicole! Look at our stockings! They have holes, too!" peeks out of the kitchen to notice Brahm and Treat with a pair of scissors, cutting a hole at the toe of Nicole's stocking; they find Grandma Birou's stocking with multiple holes in it, and Robert's stocking has three holes in it Nicole: "Naughty boys!" Christmas morning Aunty Lisa: "Merry Christmas, everybody!" Grandma Birou: "Merry Christmas!" Catherine, Brahm, Nicholas, Melody, Orla, Haidyn, Skyla and Madeleine rush over to their Christmas stockings Orla: "Cool! I got candy canes, a "Tangled" hairbrush, tickets to see a Disney on Ice show, a cute Rapunzel plush doll, a Rapunzel pin and the Tangled Nintendo DS game! What did you guys get in your stockings?" Bianca: "I got hair clips, a hairbrush, a Pokemon Black version DS game, tickets to the Kennedy Space Center, candy canes and some lip gloss!" Haidyn: "Awesome! I got an iPod Touch and an iTunes Gift card! I got candy canes, a pair of sunglasses, the Disney's/Pixar 'Brave' DS game and some tickets to Walt Disney World!" Catherine: "Sweet! I got a Mario/Sonic at the 2012 Olympic Games 3DS game, a candy dispenser, a coin purse, a rare Darkwing Duck pin, some candy canes, and tickets to the zoo!" Madeline: "Wow! Look, I got a pair of earrings, a necklace, Madagascar 3DS game, some candy canes, a Disney pin starter set and tickets to see a circus." Nicholas: "Wonderful! I got tickets to CSI: The Experience, candy canes, a Beyblade Metal Fusion DS game, a couple of pens, an MP3 player and a gift card to Target." Kayla: "Nice! I got tickets to Universal Studios, a Disney Princess DS game, candy canes, a gift card to Build-A-Bear Workshop, a cute Belle plush doll, and a glow-in-the-dark ball." Skyla: "Outstanding! I got tickets to SeaWorld, silly putty, candy canes, a Pokemon White version 2 DS game, a jump rope and a Spongebob TY Beanie Baby." Melody: "Very nice! I got tickets to Legoland Florida, candy canes, a Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance 3DS game, glow-in-the-dark ball, an iPhone and a gift card to Subway." Brahm: "I got coal..." Treat: "I got coal, too..." Nicole: "Because you probably deserve it." and Treat also find a note from Santa Claus Treat: "What's this?" Brahm: "I dunno, I can't read." Robert: "Who wants to open presents?" Nicholas: "I do!" Bianca: "I do!" Catherine: "Me!" Melody/Brahm/Treat/Madeleine/Catherine/Kayla/Bianca/Nicholas/Haidyn/Skyla: "Me! Me! I do!" Nicholas: "Mom, Aunty Nicole, my presents are missing." Orla: "Mine too, Mom." Bianca: "I can't find my presents. I think the Grinch took them." and Brahm walk by with a ton of presents in their hands Nicole: "Brahm, Treat, you stole them!" Brahm: "Well, we didn't get presents from Santa!" Robert: "Santa probably put you on the Naughty List, which means you do not deserve any presents this year." Treat: "SANTA IS A PIECE OF (bleep)!" anger rises Nicole: "RIGHT NOW, YOU'VE LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS! YOU CAN ALSO GO TO YOUR ROOMS AT THE MOMENT WE GET HOME!" Brahm and Treat: "We'll pee in our pants right now!" Nicole: "DON'T YOU DARE!" and Treat pee their pants Nicole "Right, they are gone for three weeks. In addition, you're going to bed at around one hour earlier every day for the next three weeks. You are also banned from watching TV for 10 whole days." Brahm and Treat: "WE WANNA SEE THE BALL DROP!" Nicole: "You should have thought about it before you talked rudely about Santa and peed your pants." and Treat throw Nicole's iPad 3 across the room, smashing the screen Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHAT, BRAHM AND TREAT?! YOU GUYS ARE NOW BANNED FROM WATCHING TV FOR 2 MONTHS! YOU ALSO LOST ALL OF YOUR PAJANIMALS THINGS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! YOU MUST EAT ALL OF THE HEALTHY FOODS WITH VEGETABLES THAT WE ARE EATING! YOU'RE USUAL BEDTIME WILL BECOME 2 HOURS EARLIER FOR THE NEXT 5 WEEKS! PLUS, YOU DESERVE A SPANKING! THAT'S RIGHT, A SPANKING! IT MUST NOT HURT A TINY BIT!" pulls down Brahm and Treat's panties and begins spanking their butts with a wooden spoon Brahm and Treat: "OWWWW!!!" Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHY YOU DESERVED A SPANKING?!" Treat: "BECAUSE WE RUINED CHRISTMAS! WE WANT OUR TOYS BACK!" Nicole: "TOO BAD! YOU WILL NOT FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts